In an installation method of an elevator it is desirable, inter alia, to optimize the sequence with respect to expenditure of time as well as to safety. Particularly in the installation of an elevator in a high building, the high constructional height or head imposes special demands with respect to efficiency in terms of time and to safety in an installation method. By a building of a high constructional height there is to be understood a building from approximately 30 floors and higher.
US 2010/0133048 A1 shows an installation method for an elevator in which an installation platform is used. The installation platform is connected with a hoist temporarily mounted in the shaft. This hoist consists substantially of a cable which is fastened in the upper region of the shaft and a drive which can move along the cable. In that case, the drive is in operative contact with the cable by a drive pulley. The pressure of the cable on the drive pulley is such that in the case of rotational movement of the drive pulley the drive correspondingly moves along the cable. The installation platform is connected with the drive and moves together with the drive.
According to US 2010/0133048 A1 the installation platform is positioned at the start of the installation method in the vicinity of the shaft pit. Elevator components are constantly brought to the installation platform from where these are mounted in the shaft area. In that case, the installation method provides that the installation platform is moved upwardly into different mounting positions by means of the drive at the cable until the installation platform reaches an uppermost or last mounting position. At the conclusion of the installation method the installation platform itself serves at least as a sub-structure of the elevator car.
This installation method is thus distinguished not only by an efficient procedure, but also by optimum utilization of the structures already present during the installation. In addition, the mounting work from an installation platform moving in the shaft is very safe. In that case, a balustrade reliably safeguards the workers from falling into the shaft pit.